The Crossroad's Contract
by nazebaka
Summary: 1,050 years after Kuroshitsuji, Parielle & Azaol vi Britannia create a 4-way contract with Ciel & Sebastian. 700 years after Death Note, Grell gets a death note.. and drops it in the human realm. 362 years after Code Geass, Ryuk gets Geass and "gifts" the Geass to a mere mortal. What happens to the few that are dragged toward the crossroads, what will each contract bring?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Kuroshitsuji/Code Geass/Death Note fanfiction.

*roughly year 2,800-*

Note: asume that this takes place in the fallowing:

1,050 years after Kuroshutsuji is over Ciel Phantomhive is a deamon and he and Sebastian Michaelis enter a 4-way contract with two twins (Parielle vi Britannia & Azaol vi Britannia - the orphaned children of Lelouch vi Britannia and C.C.)

700 years after Death Note is over Grell Sutcliff is gifted a Death Note which he fumbles and drops into the human realm. The Death Note is picked up by Michu Roda the heir to a large fortune who is a genius in disguise. Grell then comes down into the human realm.

362 years after Code Geass is over, Ryuk is reading an old text that speaks of the Geass contract. He then proceeds to initiate himself (without the Shinigami King's permission.. ..Again!) half way through, he is told by a voice to gift the Geass to a human as payment. He goes through the portal and into the world. He gifts the Geass power to Kazuna Ba, a Japanese girl who has an apathetic mask, hiding a feral animal underneath. She then proceeds to punish all the people that she ever had a grudge against- killing her entire sector (SEC_825) because she was bored.

*NOTE: Ryuk only has 1 Death Note at this time.

Deep in one of the darkest recesses of the Shinigami Realm a familiar shape sat cross-legged, chewing on an apple while staring at a the crystals lining the portal to the Human Realm.

"You know you still have another 60,340 years in the Shinigami Realm, the king said so. You shouldn't even **think** about dropping your death note in the Human realm. Plus, you should meet the new Shinigami. He traveled from the far reaches! I heard he was a real charmer." Zellogi** the shinigami said, glaring at the figure as he studiously ignored him.

"Don't worry, I'm not _that_ bored.. Though it has been very quiet these last 500 years." The other shinigami replied. Turning, he eyed Zellogi, "I do plan on shaking some things up though. I really-" There was a loud bang and someone began screeching.

"Looks like the new Shinigami did that for you. I will be going, I suggest you come now while the Shinigami King is still too preoccupied to notice your absence from his side."

"I'll come by when things have settled to create some commotion of my own." Ryuk said, pouting at the thought of another troublemaker in this part of the shinigami realm.

"Suit yourself." Zellogi said, unfurling his wings and flying toward the direction of the sound. Ryuk turned back to face the portal. taking another apple from his rapidly decreasing pile, he looked into the depths of the crystals. _We are Geass. Our power is of dominance and control._ The crystals seemed to echo in the silence

"Well what a surprise, the pretty rocks talk. I don't suppose you could get me some apples from the human realm." Ryuk said to the crystals. _We will give you an interesting thing to do if you take up the Geass..._

The crystals spoke and Ryuk listened, his cynical laugh escaping from him more than once. "I will take your deal, I accept the Geass' contract." Ryuk said, putting his death note on his belt. _Before this power is bestowed apon you, Ryuk the shinigami, you must first grant this power to a mere mortal. Learn from the mortals mistakes. Do correct what they would have done wrong. _The crystals encouraged as Ryuk spread his wings and descended into the human realm once again.

The Shinigami King hesitated, this so-called shinigami was requesting a death note of their type. Although each part of the shinigami realm used a different tool to become immortal, some worked better than others.

"What have you to offer to me?" the King said, hand outstretched, waiting to receive this particular shinigamis killing tool.

"I, uh, i have to give you something? I know! why don't I give you a kiss 3" The Shinigami replied, waving a large sharp tool in the air, something similar to a scythe the King concluded.

"You, what's your name, give me something of equal value, something tangible if you please." the King demanded, his voice like the loud howl of a blizzard.

"My name is Grell Sutcliff and i DO please, how about this? They are the last remaining pictures of Sebastian Michaelis that I own, protect them with your life. What? No?" Grell said panicking "hey, no need to get mad I'll even throw in the picture of him petting a cat!"

"Give me your scythe. The red one you keep waving about!" the King boomed, grabbing Grell Sutcliff's pride and joy, his (illegally) remodeled death scythe- in the form of a chainsaw. The King of the shinigami ignored Grell's pleads and cries, continuing to give out the proper instructions. "The directions are written in english, courtesy of Ryuk. Ryuk, where are you? Come explain the works of the death note to Grell here." The King searched for Ryuk but to no avail.

"King no kimi, the shinigami Ryuk is at the portal, he said he wasn't going to go through but..." Zellogi offered sadly. The King, followed by Grell, Zellogi and the crowd of onlooking shinigami made their way to the portal.

Parielle watched Azaol fall to the ground, her dress torn and both arms broken. "She'll get more if you don't give it up." a boy said, holding up Azaol by her flaming red hair.

"Don't... ..give... ...the.. locket... to-" Azaol said to Parielle, her plea cut short as another, older boy punched her in the face, breaking her nose and knocking her out cold.

"Now hand it over like a good little girl and you can go home to mommy and daddy, oh wait, Daddy's dead and mommy's gone and disappeared. By the way, we get to play with your 'big sis' for a bit, hope that's ok." The younger one said tauntingly, grabbing Azaol by her scarf, forcing it back to reveal a swirling circle that meant Brittanian royalty, inked into her neck.

"Next time, submit to the Rockz Gang _before_ we take a liking to your older sister." The older of the two said as he slung her over his back, "Teig, take the locket. Let's go." Teig, who was about the same age as Azaol and older than her came slowly up to Parielle, arms outstreached.

"NOOO!" She screamed, reaching for Azaol as the older boy waited at the mouth of the alleyway.

"D-d-don't move, or she'll pay for your mistake." The boy said rather hesitantly. Parielle stoped, making no sound as the young boy took of the locket, revealing an identical swirling circle on her neck also. For a moment, the boy's eyes softened. "this must've been your pa's." He gritted his teeth and his eyes steeled with determination, "you're too weak, you will always be pray to stronger people. That's the Rock'z motto, don't forget it." He slid the locket off it's chain and used it to bind her hands above her head and tied them to a low hanging sign for good measure.

"What took you so long? Don't tell me you went all soft on her, the filthy Britanian!" the older boy said as he, the other boy and an unconcious Azaol left the ally. _I wan this to end.._ She thought, closing her eyes for what she beleved to be the last time.

As she too slipped out of conciousnes she felt another presence in her mind. "I know what you seek, I think it is in our best interests to form a contract" a shadowy form flickered from one end of her vision to the other.

"What is this contract you speak of?" Parrielle asked,

"One where you make the rules. All I ask is that in the end i get to aquire your soul"

** wiki/Shinigami_(Death_Note)#Zellogi


	2. Chapter 2

"I cannot accept this 'contract' of yours, I will do nothing if my sister's well-being is not assured. What's your name, demon?" Parielle demanded.

"Ciel Phantomhive. All that is needed is for you to state, 'in return for my soul you will keep Azaol vi Brittania safe.' You need only say that this is an order" The shadow said, settling on the form of a sleek black dog.

"Give me proof. How do I know you are telling the truth?" Parielle glared, trying to remember what she knew about demons and their demands.

"You are in no place to bargain, I understand your determination, very well…I will have Sebastian create a contract with Azaol vi Brittania under the orders to protect her well-being as his price. All I ask for in return is your soul. Think, your soul and your sister will be safe for eternity. She will never have to protect you ever again."

"Fine, do as we discussed. That is an order." Parielle vi Brittania said as the world went black once again.

"As your will commands, Master." Ciel whispered, as if singing a solemn lullaby to an innocent child.

-0-

Ryuk had been roaming the human realm for twenty-six days and nights. Since the very beginning, he knew he wanted to pick America. Light had mentioned it, saying it was a very 'interesting' place full of 'interesting' people. _The world hasn't changed a bit in my absence._ Ryuk thought as he surveyed the rows of houses, each an exact replica of the one before. Alighting on the top of a house in the center of the city, Ryuk cackled.

"Who are you?" a small human voice asked, staring blankly at him.

"Ryuk. You're a mortal, how come you can see me?" Ryuk asked, gliding silently down to tower over the girl. She had dark raven-blue hair, black eyes and an innocent face that could rival even Lights.

"Well you're standing right there, who's to tell me what I can and can't see?" the girl asked, her face still an innocent mask.

"Humans can't see us." Ryuk explained, stating the obvious.

"Well I can." The girl countered, her face hardening and her stance changing into one of a crazed beast.

"Obviously… Are you sure you're human?" he asked

"Sure, I checked my human-ness in the mirror this morning." The girl shrugged. "Hey, you want an apple?" she mentioned as she tossed one at the dark shape. The apple passed through Ryuk but he reached out and caught it as it fell through the other side. Lifting it above his head, Ryuk dropped it into his mouth and began crunching on the 'juicy' apple.

"You should- -let- -me- -give you something in- -return." He said through his large mouthful.

"Like what?" A blank mask covering the girls face once more.

"I'll give you Geass, lets you control people, but only once." Ryuk said.

"Why should I care?" She said turning and walking down the street, pushing out of a ring of spectators, come to see what caused an apple to disappear in front of their eyes or why this white-clad girl decided to 'talk' to a lamppost.

"Because it will be 'interesting'. Plus, I need to gift this power to a mortal before I am able to use it myself. You will give me apples so I'll call it an even deal." He said as he followed the girl down the crowded street.

"Fine, only to get some revenge on a couple of… people, maybe not even worth my energy. I'm Kazuna Ba, in case you were wondering." She said to Ryuk as he walked awkwardly, fallowing the girl as she trudged apathetically down the street, walking steadily onward into an uncertain fate.

-0-

Grell stood up, "This is unfair! How can I loose to someone who doesn't have respect to my attire?" pointing to the shinagami who had just insulted his red outfit.

"What do you have to give me, and I will not take pictures of some mere mortal." He said as he held out a clawed hand.

"Sebby's no mortal! How dare you suspect my love blazes for one so temporary! Our love is eternal, how dare you? !" Grell lamented as he brandished his replacement-for-a-death-scythe.

When he had finished ranting, he sat down his death note hanging limply in his hands.

"I have it, drop your Death Note." The shinigami ordered, "drop it in the human realm as my payment." The shinigami panicked as Grell dropped into a pleading position, "d-do it for your love for this Sebastian person.." the flustered shinigami spluttered. Eyes shining, Death Note in hand, Grell Sutcliff stomped of loudly to the portal to the Human Realm.

"Here it goes! Wish me luck on my quest for love! SEBBY I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU!" and with his (somewhat) heroic battle cry, Grell descended into the human realm.

After falling through nothingness for what seemed like ages, the raining sky seemed to tower above him, rain pelting through him, on it's way to the ground and other un-significant destinations. He had always admired rain, respecting its long quest for the ocean, so romantic. Struggling to surface from the depths of his imagination, Grell took his Death Note out from his pants, _What's a better place to put your most prized possession? _ He thought as he dropped it off the edge of a giant skyscraper, watching it go down, down, down until it disappeared entirely. sighing, Grell turned upward to re-ascend into the shinagami realm, only to find that he can't, as if a rope was tied around his waist and held him, entrapping him and cutting off all escape.

"What is it, Roda-sama?" a tall man said, bowing to the suddenly still figure, sitting cross-legged on the black and white floor.

"I saw something outside, it fell." The boy named Michu Roda, said. He looked at the tall man towering over him.

"I shall fetch it personally." The man said, bowing and taking a step toward the door.

"No need. Escort Uktaz-b o down to get it, then leave us." The boy said icily, gazing at the man while he resumed his incessant drawing once more, placing a blank piece of paper by his feet and drawing precise lines and shapes with an expensive ballpoint pen.

"Roda-sama, excuse my interruption, I am here, I have the thing you requested." A boy even younger than Michu said, carrying a wet notebook with the title 'Death Note' transcribed in odd handwriting on the front, white on black.

"Uktaz-b o, what is it?" Michu turned to the younger boy, gazing at the notebook with slight interest, eyes reverting to staring at the boy, slight smile dancing across pale lips,

"It's in English. It says 'If you write someone's name in the notebook then they die.' It then proceeds to give further instructions." Uktaz said, bowing, his gaze down-cast as he held the notebook in small delicate fingers.

"Read them." Michu instructed, tearing his eyes away from the boy, returning his pen to its case and tilting his head back, stretching his neck.

"One, The human whose name is written in this note shall die. Two, this note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. Three, if the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. Four, after writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds, that is, the next 400 seconds, Michu-san." The boy read opening the book and flipping through the pages, shuddering as each gruesome death that was written on it's many pages.**

-0-

Teig followed his gang-mate, watching Azaol vi Britannia's red hair trail across the ground.

"Hey Nate, what' we gonn'a do with the Brittanian?" He said, tripping over the large cuffs of his pants, running on his short legs to catch up to the older boy.

"I actually was thinking of tossing her here. She's has too much dirty blood to let into the Rockz gang and we can't take her back to base.." Nate trailed off, stopping only to drop Azaol unceremoniously in the middle of the street. "Too bad she's still alive, maybe I can set up an 'accident' for her later. Tie her hands and lets get back to base." He said as he stood up, dusting his hands on his nicely tailored jacket.

Teig looked around for an instrument to tie up the girl with and found none. Sighing, he started to undo his silk tie. "No, no, use this, we can't have a servant of the Muuiz House looking bad, now can we?" Taking out a pair of handcuffs, Nate gave them over to Teig.

"Where you putting the key?" Teig asked rather hesitantly,

"Watch!" Nate said as he tossed it up into the air, only to be caught by the wind and tossed onto one of the roofs. "I am Nate col Muuiz and I have just beaten the last remaining masters of the Britannian household!" He laughed maniacally and walked down the street sauntering as if he owned the world itself…. To be continued…

** for some odd reason I can't picture Michu Roda (sama/san) and his servant Ukta (B o/kun).. every time I try to imagine it I picture Near-Death Note for Michu and Gilbert-Pandora Hearts for Ukta…. Please help for ideas of what you imagined them to look like… thx.


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel depressed, nobody seems to be reading my fanfic…. I'm not getting input and feel sorta down… but ANYWAYS- since I got NO FEEDBACK about what Michu-sama and Uktaz-bo (sorry for the typos from the last chapter- there is supposed to be an over-score above the 'o' in –bo, litteraly meaning kid/skwirt. Back to the subject now…) after a lot of brainstorming and researching I decided to go with them looking like the following; Kouta from Baka to Test starring as Uktaz-bo and Jack Vessalius from Pandora Hearts as Michu-sama… NOW, back to the story-

-0-

"Kaaaazzzuuuunaaaaaaaaa, can I have an aaaappppllleee?" Ryuk asked, sitting cross-legged on a futon and writing names in the Death Note.

"I don't see why I can't have the death note instead of Geass, it would make my plans quite easier." The girl said simply, staring lazily out the window. "Hey Ryuk, does Geass work on animals as well as humans?"

"I don't know, why don't you try it?" Ryuk said, jumping off the bed to do handstands while giggling quietly in the darker part of her room. "Look what you made me do! I waaaannnnaaaa aaaaapppllllleeeee!" he moaned as his shape twisted and contorted slowly.

"Take a look around, I don't see any apples," Kazuna said, she had a point. The room was blank, white walls, carpeted floors and a small bed; it was one of the many rooms in the asylum. Kazuna grimaced and tried the door, knowing it would be locked. She left the highly tinted window alone, knowing that it was impossible to open them, as it was bullet proof and there were bars on the other side, just like a cell.

"Miss Ba, I have your food." A voice said on the other side of the door. "Miss Ba, please sit down on your bed, I am coming in," the attendant said warily. These 'calming' words didn't elicit a reply from Kazuna, nor was she inclined to move from her spot next to the door.

"Hahhahhahahahhhhaaaa, hey I can see her name and lifespan, should I kill her? She might have the key to the place where the keep the apples." Ryuk said desperately, spinning on his head and alternating from cackles to screeches of laughter (or possibly pain?).

"No, don't kill her, it would just get me into more trouble, I'm already almost out of the mad-house, I don't need to add anymore time onto it because of some irrational suspicions that they may acquire." Kazuna said, as if speaking into the air.

"Um, Miss Ba, is someone in there with you, please tell me if you are about to hurt someone else or yourself, we would like to prevent such things from happening.." the attendant stuttered, opening the door to reveal a woman with mousy brown hair and watery blue eyes.

"Miss Dezia von Muiz of the Muiz household in England." Ryuk said, scribbling the woman's name in his Death Note. "Now, maybe you will listen to me and get me some apples!" He screeched, cackling as he went over the edge..

-0-

Grell looked into the sunroof on the top floor of the skyscraper, watching the boy who held his Death Note, contemplating going down there and stealing it back, or better yet, killing them and taking their remaining lifespan to spend with Sebby.

"Oh Sebby, how I wish to spend this eternity with you but alas, I must wait until I have returned, may this humble mortals lifespan contribute to our one of happiness…" Grell struggled once more to turn his mind back to the problem at hand. Slowly, he eased himself through the skylight and watched in fascination as the dark haired child looked up, pure horror slide across his face like water across smooth stone, and screech.

"i-i-it's a demon!" he turned to face the other boy's guard, looking for a reaction as he stared at a spot right below Grell's head.

"What games are you playing, Uktaz-kun?" the bodyguard said, turning to try and identify the source of the commotion.

"I can see him as well. I believe that this is what's called a shinigami- a god of death." Michu said, twisting the tip of his long golden braid *think Near-style*

"Oh, good job, ah-ah- washamicallit? What's your name Bozu?" Grell said, flustered because Michu appeared to be un-flustered by his….Grand Entrance.

"How dare you call Roda-sama a Bozu?" the bodyguard raged, pointing a finger at Grell accusingly.

"Calm down, I meant no disrespect, just, I don't deal with strangers often. Anyway, on to business" The red haired shinigami grumbled and groaned, but in the end decided to tell Michu of the eye deal and some other helpful tips about the death note

"So I may assume that I may use this death note to my leisure and that you will hold no grudge against me as I live out the rest of my life?"

"Correct, though I do humbly ask that you, Michu-kun, try and die quickly for I have other… engagements to attend to after this." Grell said as he patted his breast coat pocket, eyes gleaming with passionate fire.

"Michu-san, do not let the death note destroy your innocence, I am your servant, I will kill any and all you ask me to." Uktaz said as he made to take the note from his master's hands

"No. Uktaz-kun, this time I will be the one to further this company, not use hired help to accomplish what Wammy's House was able to do before I was L." Michu grabbed a purple pouch and took out the many white puzzle pieces, one by one. Putting together a blank puzzle with only one letter on it, L.

-0-

Azaol vi Brittania was standing, balanced precariously on a ledge, overlooking a deep gorge. On the other side was a single tree. Dead as it was, there was a large raven perched on the branch, staring right back at her.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Azaol asked the raven, surprising herself by talking to the form. The raven shifted slightly and the darkness seemed to wrap itself around it, seeping into its feathers and very being as it spread its wings and took to the sky, flying the distance across the gorge and heading strait towards the girl.

Stopping a small distance away, the raven's form twisted and contorted, growing elongated and turning into a familiar shape. As the form settled on the shape of a tall man with short black hair, red eyes and pale skin in an expensive tailcoat, he bowed once, then turned to stare at Azaol with mild interest.

"I heard from the Young Master that your sister, Parielle, has created a contract. I was instructed to do likewise with you."

"Well, I have quite a few questions about this, first off, am I dead, is this the underworld?" Azaol asked, letting curiosity get the better of her,

"Not quite, Aza-chan. This is a mix of the living world and the dead. You would have been fully immersed into the shinigami realm if I hadn't intervened with the one who was writing your name in his death note."

"Ok, also, DON'T CALL ME AZA-CHAN! I am Azaol vi Brittania, and rightful heir to the Brittanian's throne and all the elevens that were ever under it's rule. Not that I command that force, for we have the Muuiz household to deal with, but it will come to pass eventually, all things die in the end." Azaol recited after regaining composture.

"Well, since, you're right, the Young Master's time has come to pass, I may create a contract with you, I will do any and everything you need me to do during your conquest for power, but whether you are killed by death note, soul reaped by death scythe, or loose your will to rule from geass, if you no longer seek power, I shall have your soul." The man said.

"That sounds doable." Azaol said as she wached the man come closer. "what can I call you, I don't want to have to call one of my servants 'demon', so what will it be?"

"Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis"

****Ok, so howd you like it?

And before I forget: xgazerockisnotdeadx Thank you for the reminder that fanfics are for borrowing ideas (you like the 'New L – and Wammy's House Twist'?)


	4. Chapter 4

A sudden burst of inspiration, but also just re-watched Ouran HSHC so there will be little hints of madness in there (anything with ***) This chappie is twice as long as the others! Heheheh *eye twitch *…Anyways, hope Grell is not too OOC (He's Going to be pulling a Tamaki Suo on us… XD) and without further-a-do: on with the Fic!**

-0-

"What fun, Dezia von Muiz, dies outside room #148 at 18:38:02 from blood loss, bringing a bag of apples and setting them on the table inside the room 00:05:00 minutes before she dies, also 'accedentaly' leaving all of the doors in the asylum unlocked. This evening will be quite enjoyable…" Ryuk read, seeming to relish watching Kazuna's apathetic mask slip, her eyes narrow to slits as she grits her teeth and turns to face him.

"Don't tell me that's what you actually wrote. This is a joke, right?" she said as Ryuk watched her attempt (and fail) to control her anger.

"Ooooh, I'm scared now, looks like crazy-kazu doesn't believe me." He said, calling her by the name everyone called her (though not to her face). He flipped the death note over to reveal that he was telling the truth, reciting it again and then cackling maniacally. "Why don't you get me some apples while we wait?"

Abruptly Kazuna's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she swayed back and forth dangerously, coming to precariously lean against the wall across from the door, her hair resting along the sill of the highly located window.

"O-oh my! G-guards, she seems to have fainted…" Dezia said aloud. Composing herself, she reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a key. Unlocking a glass compartment attached vertically to the wall next to the door she turned the switch inside, summoning the guards. During this time, Kazuna had awoken, her eyes reflecting the Geass contract instead of their not-so-normal golden-yellow. Jerking herself up, as if she was an animated puppet, Kazuna growled a low, guttural rumble, eyes on Dezia as she closed the box and locked it, a red light pulsating through the glass, tinting the entire room the color of blood. Turning, Dezia jumped as she felt Kazuna's hand on her shoulder, two of her fingers digging uncomfortably into her neck. "Now please let go, l-l-let go, the p-pain, it h-h-h-hurts!" Kazuna let loose another menacing growl, letting it mingle with Dezia's whimpers. The pounding of many feet made Kazuna tighten her grip, eliciting a soft cry from Dezia. Turning her head, Kazuna turned to face the newer, more dangerous threat.

"Patient #408, let go of the Mistress. Let go or we will be forced to subdue you." A bout of growls informed the guards of her intentions as she tightened her grip once more.

"We're warning you-" The leader said, signaling the others to advance, all tightening their grips on their various weapons. On the left, a pistol, a pair of strikers, on the right, various knives and a pistol. Bone shattered, Dezia screamed, starting the fight. Kazuna dropped the helpless woman and went strait to the guard on the left, the one holding the pistol, using the guy's raised arms as a spring board, she leaped over the other guards, turning in mid-air to stand, facing their backs. Grabbing the striker-weilder by his short black hair, she snapped his neck, using unknown strength and making all of the others freeze. Letting the body drop (de ja vu) she faced the remaining guards and screeched. Though it sounded like a high pitched whine the effect was intstantatious, making all of the men grip their heads, trying to block out the devastating sound that tore at their brain's electrical signals.

Abruptly, the sound cut off as Kazuna stopped, dropping into a crouch and running low, taking weapons and breaking ankles with the strikers she had taken from her first victim. Back at her door, she looked at her handiwork. All of the guards lay facedown and sprawled up and down the hallway. Most knocked out cold and the one unfortunate one, screaming his lungs out as his brain stopped functioning. After about a minute, he stopped screaming, and soon after that, he was completely still. Kazuna reached for the door handle and slumped against its unbroken wood surface, falling unconscious for about 30 seconds, eyes fluttering, their normal glittering color returned. Turning to Ryuk, she said;

"It's ok, you can take your hands off your ears. Did you know, that your brain has 10 minutes of brain power, more or less, after you die?"

"Wow! That was….. well….. At least the building's not destroyed. You told me the other you was scary but…. Anyway, get the von Muiz to get me some apples, or at least not spread word of this. See? She's trying to sneak away!" Ryuk exclaimed, pointing to a small figure at the end of the hallway, about to turn the corner.

-0-

"Did you hear, Michu-sama, we've located another one for Wammy's. She's at the Sordid Asylum. Hey, Michu-sama, what does 'sordid' mean? Sounds a lot like 'soar' and 'did' put together! Kinda' funny isn't it Michu-sama?" Uktaz said as he passed a huge plate of mitarashi dango to him.

"No its not." Michu said, eating 3 of the white balls at once, "so this girl-"

"Kazuna Ba, age: 14, short blue hair with a braid down her left shoulder. Has been known to talk to inatimate objects. Kazuna is also known to be calm and calculating one moment, then screaming her head off and totally insane the next, resulting in bipolarness. She seems to be aware of her second personality and uses it to her advantage." Uktaz said 'sobering up' and saluting his master before bowing and making towards the exit.

"Have her be brought to the HQ, not to Wammy's. Use whatever means necessary. Take the needed precautions. I want no mess-ups," Michu took another 3 dango from the pile and swallowed each one whole, adding the stick to the tower that was already towering over the computer.(Think, like near / stacking / dice) "I will be reviewing all the things needed for the Brittania Vs Muiz case. Please also tell Frazz and Kei that I will need them to make appearances to the respective households- requesting audiences with the Heads of houses as J and D. give them the information in files S2 & 3 if the sums are paid by 19:00:00 hours this evening."

"Yes L-sama." Uktaz replied, reminding himself that he was not talking to his childhood friend but the world's best detective. He walked back to the tables and retrieved the necessary files.

"Lastly, Please remember to call me Michu-san, we don't need my true name, identity, title or anything to be revealed."

"Yes M-Michu-san." Uktaz said as he ran from the room.

Michu froze, his hand an inch from the last of the dango._ He was afraid of me._ He thought as he recalled all of his interactions with other humans, and how they seemed afraid of him, no, of the 'L' legend and acted accordingly. He picked up the dangos and was about to put the first into his mouth when he heard a voice somewhere behind him.

"Poor lil' Bozu, no family, no friends and your last hope is now scared of you.. Don't worry, Mommy is here, Mommy will make sure your death is soon! Don't worry, Mommy Grell and Daddy Sebby will mourn the death of their firstborn, your life will not be in vain" The red shinigami lamented, rose petals swirling around his feminine form, blown by a nonexistent wind*** Michu turned to face Grell, fists clenched, he swore in 7 different languages.

"Just. Leave. Me. Alone." Michu said once he was done, giving him a Death glare that would have melted iron.

"Oooh! The little Kitsy-cat has a hiss, too bad she's been de-clawed!" Grell said.

"Kuso baka… leave me alone"

"Just because you are in another country doesn't mean swears in your native language have no meaning!" Grell said, triumphant, as he had recognized the language as Japanese. Michu choked on his dangos.

"H-h-h-how did you know?!" he said, after a fit of coughing and hacking.

"What'd I say that was so funny, huh?" Grell said, still smiling.

"Nevermind, just leave me alone." To make things worst for the blonde, his stack of precariously balanced dango-sticks fell. Michu sighed and turned toward his computer.

Being L was a lot less that it was made to be. Why did Near have to go up and DIE right when things got…. Interesting? No, not interesting, just….. Complicated

-0-

"Sebas-chan, free me. NOW!" Azaol said, having had been conscious for only about a minute. Wincing at the pronunciation of his name, Sebastian bowed once.

"Yes master." His 6 trusty silver butter knives slid into the palms of his hands. Deftly, he cut the handcuffs apart, breaking only one link of the handcuffs chain.

"Good. And- Sebas-chan?" Azaol grinned, "Revenge is sweet."

"Your soul as well." Sebastian said through gritted teeth. He didn't understand why this master in particular was getting under his skin.

"What was that?" Azaol said, flashing him her trademark innocent smile.

"Nothing of consequence, master. I shall now take my leave, I believe you have a younger sister that is rather lost at this moment." Sebastian said dismissively, ignoring Azaol's flash of anger for withholding information from her. He bowed once more and then leapt into the night, sinking into the shadow of an empty building to drop his human guise, gliding along the night's subtle winds as a sleek raven with blood-red eyes.

"Ciel-kun, where are we? Are we lost? What time is it? Do you think my sister will be ok? Why are you wearing those fancy blue cloths? You have an eye-patch. Did you get your eye poked out by an angel? Red isn't a normal color for an eye, is it? Why is your eye red, is it a contact? Who is this Sebastian person we're supposed to meet?... Is that him? Is that man Sebastain?" Parielle had been talking for HOURS and decided that he'd had enough with her questions, opening his mouth to tell her something along the lines of 'shut the hell up' but then he remembered that he was not the master but the servant.

Bowing his head he resumed trudging down the narrow alleyways of this 'modern' England. All of these things resulted in him freezing in surprise, staring into the eyes of a pitiful male that was probably the sentry to a large empty looking building. The juvenile stepped back into the shadows of the open door, the glint of steel was enough to alert the (relatively) newly turned demon of his intent.

"Parielle-" Ciel began, then, cursing himself for saying the Brittanian's name aloud for the male disappeared into the depths of the building like a rat into its den. "Master, That was a Muiz household servant if I ever saw one." Parielle stopped, her shoulders set firm, hands clenched the folds of her yellow dress*** so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"Ciel. This is an order, bring me Nathan col Muiz, alive, I wish to deal with the heir to their fortune.. ….Personally." Ciel smirked, he could see the small girl shaking with rage, _Well if Lizzy'd been as.. ..Determined as my master here, I wouldn't have had to kill her.. Good thing Parielle is only like this some of the time, if she was like that then I might actually fall for her.****_ "Ciel," the girl said, rage building,

"Oh, yes master." He said as he fled from her commanding presence.

Parielle dropped onto one knee as soon as the demon was out of sight. She would never show weakness in front of her one loyal servant but during the making of the contract, she had almost fainted, twice! She slowly crawled towards a bench at the mouth of the alleyway and sat, hugging her knees and gritting her teeth as black spots swam across her vision. Her shoulder felt as if it was on fire, still, after 2 WHOLE hours. She heard a loud scream and saw a sleek black dog creep out of the building, dragging a large form after it. Realizing it was Ciel, Parielle stood up abruptly, noticing to late that she was falling. Landing on her back, she was frozen, her last ounce of strength was used to turn her head to face her servant.

Ciel, back in human form faced the slumped girl, one who dared call herself nobility.

"Master, I have done as you commanded." Getting no response, he checked her pulse. She was still alive. _Aww, I guess her just up and dying was a little too much to ask._ Ciel thought as he howled, a summoning, an evoking of his old contract with Sebastian.

Sorry if you liked Lizzy, I never really enjoyed her presence (maybe 'cuz her personality is to close to mine? X3) anyways, Sorry again if the Kuro crew was a little to OOC.. didn't mean to and I really did try hard… please R&R

PS-

Thanks (and props to) Paxloira for his/her (sry idk) support and COMMENTING! *ehem/cough_cough*

PPS-

Last one I promise, then I'll shut up- So far (and I'm to lazy to change it) I haven't done the whole spiel – I'm going to start doing this now;

**Nazebaka does not own Kuroshitsuju, Death Note, Code Geass, and any other anime mentioned in this fan-fiction (Ouran HSHC included).. I only own the basic plot and OCs. Please have mercy on me, and all that other stuff…. *sigh* I cant believe I've forgotten that until now *bad lil baka!... no more cookies 4 me…***


End file.
